THE LEGEND OF VOID GUIDE
by void son of ganondorf
Summary: guide for legend of void
1. charicter: Void , weapon: Etheron

character name: Void

hight: 7'

eye color: violet

hair color: black

skin color: white

trademark: his amathist amulet and gauntlet

weapon: etheron

true form/final form: the angle of darkness/prince of the eclipce

weaknes: demon dagger

is calm when faced with death only angers when frends or family are harmed obsorbs the soles of the great demon kings when he defets them. is a member of the fairy tail guild yes I watch fairy tail.

weapon name: etheron not ethreon etheron

type: sword

aperince: a broad sword with one edge white the other black and the middle gray

spesial: ether-void

true form: the blade of the angle of darkness' : shadeodna cleveara witch is ancent enderian for 'shadow clever'.

this blade was forged by void from the remains of tenabrea makor, spiratea freeara and shadeodna bain. witch are 'darkness creator', 'spirit freeer' and 'shadow bane' respectivly. '


	2. charicter End presant

character name: End (presant)

hight: 8'

eye color: right is violet while left is black

hair color: black

skin color: pale

trademark: his mask wich covers half of his face

weapons: shadow cleavers and his four magnum pistols

true form/final form: the ender lord

weaknes: water, demon dagger, and dark magic

is fast tempered, agressive and 100% badass. is a member of the fairy tail guild.

weapon name: shadow cleavers

type: great cleaver

aperince: a pair of gigantic cleaver like swords

spesial: ender magic shadow banisher

true form: king's cleavers

these blades were created by endarus for his son: End


	3. shadow

character name: Shadow

hight: 7'

eye color: red

hair color: black

skin color: pale

trademark: the black rubey amulet that he alwas has on his person

weapons: unholy blade: shadeon and the very shadows around you

true form/final form: the shadow god

weaknes: ArchAngle blade and true holey magic

the blood brother to void, calm and level headed when he goes into shadow drive he is twice as badass

weapon name: shade-on

type: great sword

aperince: a gigantic great sword surounded in an arura of shadow

spesial: shadow mirror: dark ragnarock

true form: blade of the shadow god: ragnarock


	4. black and white

character name: the phenix twins black and white

hight: 7'

eye color: white's are sky blue and black's are blood red

hair color: white's hair is white and black's is well black

skin color: both are slightly pale

trademark: white alwase has his pich black saphire and black alwase has his stark white rubey

magic: phenix king magic black ironicly uses white phenix king magic and white uses black phenix king magic

true form/final form: the twin phenix kings

weaknes: ArchAngle blade and true demon magic

the brothers to inferna the phenix queen and are the protectors of the seal

magic name: phenix king magic

type: lost magic that can only be used by a phinix king

aperince: depends on the element

spesial: secret phenix art: jugement of torch

true form: true phenix king magic


	5. End Baron INCARNATION

WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE LEGEND OF VOID INCARNATION!

INCARNATION charicter name: End/Baron

hight: End:8' Baron:9'

eye color: End: right is black and left is violet Baron: Left is white and right is blue

skin coloraation: both are pale

favorite saying: End: I WILL ENDER YOU, Baron: you missed.

catch phrase: End: yuor end is near, Baron: have a tast of my Nuke launcher!

trad mark: End: his mask that covers the left side of his face, Baron:the mask that covers the right side of his face. the lenses in End's mask are made of ruby while the baron's are made of saphire.

End and the baron are actualy the same person but were split in two during the war for endaria and as shuch they gain the ability to fuse into one and can hear each others thaughts but can rais mental walls around them

wepons: shadow cleavers the baron holds his in his right while End holds his in his left End: his four magnum pistols, Baron: every explosive imaginable, can morph body to any shape he wants

weaknesses: End phisacle damage,Baron magic damage

imune to: End: magic damage and elemental damage, baron: phisical damage and elemental damage

specal: never end: soul fusion morph into one being

coments

Baron: WAIT WAIT WAIT SO END AND I ARE-

End:-THE SAME PERSON!?

End's grandpa: oh my gods! they've found out!

End: found what out grandpa?

End's grandpa: NOTHING.


End file.
